


新生（rebirth）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *CP：斯德*灵感来自于原著第六部最后邓布利多对德拉科说的“如果他知道你被我发现了，你会被暗杀的”；和哈德《濒死之绿》背景设定完全一致，可当成平行世界来看，分开看毫无影响*2.2w一发完，非常垃圾的小簧文，一度想取名为金|屋|藏|娇（？？）理智阻止了我【避雷】内有模拟怀|孕描写，但和生子没有任何关系





	新生（rebirth）

西弗勒斯在办公室里独自喝完了三杯茶。  
以前的这个时间，他往往坐在办公桌前批改论文。格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的论文是他最不想看的，每次他都要强忍着批上恶毒留言的欲望。拉文克劳和斯莱特林的论文勉强过关，他偶尔心情好还能给其中某些人添个“优秀”，其中以德拉科的次数最多——这个男孩确实有点天赋，他父亲和他也是故交，帮过他很多忙。当然，最重要的是德拉科和哈利是死对头，他出风头能让后者很不好受，这才是他的主要目的。  
不过这一切都在这一年里改变了。卢修斯进了阿兹卡班，不再是伏地魔的宠儿；而西弗勒斯却步步高升，成了黑魔王面前的红人，惹人艳羡。德拉科因此对他怀恨在心，从这学期开始便没有给过他好脸色看。  
西弗勒斯并不关心这个男孩的想法，他在很长一段时间里对大多数事物都持以冷漠态度，十几年前直至如今，也许往后也将如此。如果不是伏地魔将一个重要任务交给了德拉科，邓布利多又要求他时刻盯着这个男孩，西弗勒斯才不会费心思去了解他在想什么。  
西弗勒斯看了眼墙上的挂钟，已经是晚上十点，于是披上外衣慢慢朝礼堂走去。月光在走廊上滴落乳白色的细线，一路延伸到苁蓉的灌木丛里。离他们约好的时间还有半个小时，希望不会出差错，他想。虽然德拉科的死活和他没有关系，虽然那个男孩的性格实际上是他最讨厌的一种……  
当西弗勒斯漫不经心地踱步来到礼堂时，那儿已经站了一个瘦瘦高高的身影。那人靠在门柱旁，正闷闷地用后脚跟踢着柱脚，扇面状的阴影遮住了他的一半身形。  
“德拉科。”他说道，慢慢朝他走去。男孩看向他，马上站直了身子。  
“你挑的这什么好时间？都过了宵禁了，我好不容易才溜出来。”西弗勒斯还没走到他面前，德拉科便劈头盖脸地抱怨道。  
“你想被人看见你跟着我离开学校？”西弗勒斯扬起眉。  
“我宁愿你不要出现。”他嘟囔着。  
“走吧。”西弗勒斯没有在意，不由分说地拉过德拉科的胳膊，给两人施展了一个幻身术，带着他往霍格莫德走去。  
他的手臂比他想象中要细，这是西弗勒斯的第一想法。随后他便觉得自己有些可笑。  
德拉科还算识趣，一路上都没有说话，只是格外暴躁地踢着石头。在他们即将离开霍格沃茨的边界时，他忽然停了下来，甩开他的手，直直地盯着他。  
“我刚才想过了，我觉得还是不能相信你的话。”男孩说道，后退了一步，西弗勒斯并不意外，他知道肯定会有这么一出，“你说邓布利多已经发现了我的秘密，谁知道这是不是你的谎话？也许你只是想把我骗到一个没人的地方将我杀害，然后霸占我的功劳——”  
西弗勒斯听了几句便猜到他后面要说什么，抬手阻止了，略微讥讽地看着他。  
这便是他们今晚聚在这儿的表面原因。前天他离校去马尔福庄园向伏地魔汇报工作时，后者毫无预兆地告诉他，他认为德拉科已经在邓布利多面前暴露，让他在这几天将男孩暗杀，把尸体带回来让他检查。西弗勒斯内心吃了一惊，谨慎地观察着对方的表情，飞快地回想是不是自己哪儿出了纰漏，让他起了怀疑。  
“主人，我想邓布利多不太可能怀疑他的学生。你知道，他向来对他们十分纵容。”他试探着说道。  
“你说得没错，所以我当初选择让德拉科去做这件事。邓布利多肯定不会想到我会让一个未成年人加入食死徒……但现在看来，他行事不慎，已经露了马脚。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。  
“你是怎么知道的，主人？”  
伏地魔没有回答这个问题。过了一会儿，他把玩着手中的魔杖，低声说道：  
“无论如何，在我们下一步的计划实施之前，邓布利多必须得死。既然德拉科已经暴露，接下来便是由你，西弗勒斯……”  
他用那双血红的眼睛紧盯着他，像杯晃动的毒酒，摇醒他无数个稀落的夜晚。当西弗勒斯惶然醒来时，他已经站在邓布利多的办公室，向他汇报这件事了。  
“……这正是我想说的。他让我杀了他，这两天就动手，不要让你发现。随便编造一封家信引那个男孩出校离开，干净地解决掉他。他是一颗弃子，我们都清楚。”  
“……他让你杀了他，然后呢？”  
“把他的尸体带过去给他看，我再接手他的任务。”  
“到时候就拜托你了，西弗勒斯。”  
“我没在讨论这个，”他的声音带上了一丝怒火，“德拉科已经是死人了，在他眼中。他没打算隐瞒这件事，所有人早晚都得知道。纳西莎肯定得怪我，我对她立下了牢不可破的誓言，你知道这个誓言被打破意味着什么——”  
“我没打算让你去送死，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多平静地打断了他，“我们当然要保护他。  
按照邓布利多的意思，西弗勒斯需要暂时把德拉科带到安全屋里保护起来，但不能告诉他真相。他不能暴露自己双面间谍的身份，否则这么多年的隐忍和打拼都将白费。最好的办法便是只告诉他一部分，隐去凤凰社帮忙的那一段，日后如果需要在黑魔王面前对口供，也不至于穿帮。  
“你觉得我会愚蠢到为了抢占你的功劳而杀死你？”西弗勒斯冷冷地看着他，“如果被黑魔王发现，他会怎么惩罚我？”  
“你可以编造一个——什么事故身亡之类的。他那么信任你，自然会相信你编出来的谎言。”德拉科不假思索地说道。  
“错了，德拉科。黑魔王不相信每一个人的话，他只相信自己所看到的。”他有些讽刺，微翘了翘嘴角，“更何况你这点小功名我也犯不着去抢。”  
德拉科气愤得面红耳赤，一下子拔出了魔杖，却似乎只是握在手里充充样子，并没有举起来对准他。西弗勒斯无动于衷，那张蜡黄、瘦削的脸在夜色中显得更刻薄了，褶皱都像刀锋刻出来的似的。  
“如果你没有问题，那么我们就继续。”他的耐心渐渐耗尽了，“会幻影移形吗？”  
“……会，但还没有通过考试。”德拉科迟疑了一下，说道。  
“过来，抓住我的胳膊。”西弗勒斯懒得废话，朝他伸出右臂。男孩犹豫了一秒，还是不情不愿地走来握住了他的手臂。  
“我们要去哪儿？”他问道，声音被忽然强盛的夜风吹歪了，仿佛小提琴上划拉开的音符。  
“一个安全的地方。”西弗勒斯回答道。

德拉科发誓他从没住过这么简陋的房子。  
全屋仅五十平方米大，除了角落里的一张床、一只破旧的大衣柜、一张有裂口的小圆桌、几把黑木椅子和一张旧沙发以外没有多余的家具。地上铺着廉价的羊毛毯，散发着一股发霉的怪味儿。圆桌上摆着一只生锈的圆形闹钟，德拉科刚扑进门，它就尖锐地叫了起来，在桌子上跑来跑去，弄出很大的动静。最后西弗勒斯戳了它一棍子，它才消停下来，耷拉在桌角瑟瑟发抖。  
“这就是你挑的好地方？”德拉科白了他一眼，将那只闹钟扔进了垃圾桶里——里面的垃圾也不知多久没有清理，积满了灰尘。  
在德拉科出生之前，这里曾是凤凰社的基地之一，保护过几个凤凰社成员。伏地魔倒台后，这儿便渐渐空置了，直到昨天才重新启用，新添了一些保护咒语——不过西弗勒斯自然不会告诉德拉科这些。  
“如果你觉得霍格沃茨更安全，你可以留在那儿。”他轻巧地施了几个清洁咒，幽蓝的魔法光芒卷走了屋里的灰尘。他又将垃圾桶里的垃圾都清空，从衣柜里拿出被褥用魔法铺好。在此期间，德拉科在屋子里四处晃悠，去盥洗室转了一圈，结果差点被臭得昏过去。  
“斯内普！”男孩气急败坏的声音在不远处响起。  
“教授，德拉科。”西弗勒斯一点也不着急。  
“我不想住在这里，”德拉科哒哒哒地走到他身边，抓住了他的手臂，“你去看看那个盥洗室，地板和浴缸上都是泥，还有洗手台——”  
“你以为你是来度假，住的是高级宾馆？”他冷冷地打断了他，甩开了他的手，“我说了，如果你更想留在霍格沃茨被邓布利多算计，你可以回去。”  
德拉科的脸颊又浮起了一缕红晕，咬牙切齿地瞪着他，嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想说什么，但最后只挤出了一句色厉内荏的“这根本不是人待的地方”，气呼呼地抄起手。  
西弗勒斯收拾好床铺，越过德拉科走进卫生间，闻见那股味道也皱了皱眉。  
“有带洗漱用具吗？”他一边忍着恶心用魔法清理地上的污垢，一边问道。  
“没有，你让我什么也别带。”德拉科早就站远了，靠在墙边回答道。  
这倒是真的。为了避免被人察觉德拉科的行踪，引起怀疑，西弗勒斯特地叮嘱过他不能带走任何东西，除了一些贵重物品。  
“我待会儿替你去买。”  
“哦，感谢。对了，还有，我只穿了这一件衣服过来，你得给我准备换洗的。我还需要毛巾、浴巾、台灯、拖鞋……”  
“你自己写一张清单给我。”西弗勒斯冷冰冰地说道，挥了挥魔杖，结果用力过猛，搅起的水花在墙上轰出了一大块水渍，浇了他一脸。他还没来得及收拾自己，男孩慢悠悠的声音从缝隙里钻了进来，如同扰人不宁的恶魔之音：“我没有纸和笔，教授。”  
西弗勒斯此时简直恨透了将这个任务塞给他的邓布利多。  
他花了一个小时整理好盥洗室——如果不是看在德拉科尚未成年、无法在校外使用魔法的份上，他绝对把他扔在这儿马上走人。西弗勒斯变出了羊皮纸和羽毛笔让德拉科列好清单，但时间已经太晚，没有任何一家店现在还开着门，所以他只好明天再找时间替他买来。  
“这个屋子被我施了魔法，你不能从这里出去，窗门都只有我才能打开。”他说道，“不过你不用担心换气问题，这里配置了换气设施。”  
“凭什么？”  
“免得你到处乱跑，”西弗勒斯的声音阴沉极了，“三餐不用担心，到了时间这张桌子上会自动出现。我隔几天会过来检查一次，看你有没有好好呆在这儿。明天我把你需要的东西送过来……就是这张单子，没有需要补充的了，是吧？”  
他阴鸷地看着他，似乎德拉科只要再提出一个要求就和他翻脸。然而后者并没有看他的脸色，拿过单子随意地扫了一遍，将它拍回他手中，漫不经心地说道：“对了，还有，能给我带些有趣的小玩意儿吗，教授？不然我一个人呆在这里太无聊了。”  
“你还是没长乳牙的小婴儿，需要点玩具来逗乐，是吗？”他讥讽道，捏皱了那张羊皮纸。  
德拉科马上尖声叫了起来：“你把我一个人关在这儿，什么都不让我带，你还——”  
“把你的魔杖给我。”西弗勒斯生硬地打断了他。  
“——什么？”  
“如果你忍不住使用了魔法，被魔法部发现，那就前功尽弃了。把魔杖给我。”  
德拉科张了张嘴，似乎想为自己的权利辩驳几句，但却不得不认识到一个未成年男孩在狠毒的教授面前是没有人权的，只好屈从于他的淫威。当然，德拉科也不想让西弗勒斯好过——在对方从他手中抽走魔杖时，他狠狠踩了他一脚，踢脏了他的袍子。  
“你的行为让我以为你还只有三岁大，德拉科。”这个男人恶毒地说道，将魔杖塞进口袋里，拍了拍袍子，头也不回地离开了。  
门重重地合上，如同一个定身咒，将一切镇住了。房间里瞬间静了下来，夜光搅碎了所有呼吸，仿佛撒了一把芝麻在德拉科的喉咙里，又麻又痒，还有些窒闷。他咽了口唾沫，在床边坐下，发了一会儿呆，终于恍惚地意识到只剩下他一个人了。  
西弗勒斯对他说过的话依稀在耳边回响，德拉科来礼堂前已经思考过一遍。邓布利多已经察觉了他的计划，伏地魔也知道了这一点，他便不可能再继续下去——他唯一的优势便是在暗处，如果直接和邓布利多比魔力，那简直是在找死。所以自己所能走的路只有一条：逃跑，暂时躲起来。  
“……我会替你安置好，暂时让你住在一间安全的房屋里，邓布利多和凤凰社都不会找到。”那个男人把承诺说得像交代任务一样平淡无味。他愣愣地听着，茫然失措，胸腔变成了一个吸水的气泡，越来越鼓，胀得他无法呼吸。  
“为什么我不能回家？”他抬起头，“我回家住不行吗？”  
“不行。”西弗勒斯想也不想地回绝道。  
“为什么？”德拉科皱眉，一下子跳了起来，“比起这里，我躲在家里不是更安全吗？”  
“坐下，德拉科。”  
“我不干，你肯定在骗我！”  
“坐下！”他厉声说道，漆黑的眼睛中似乎有幽暗的火苗在跳动。德拉科一下子被镇住了，僵硬了一会儿，扁了扁嘴，恨恨地坐回了位置。  
“你想回家？”西弗勒斯冷冷地看着他，“你知道主人得知你已经暴露后，给我下达了什么命令吗？”  
“我……办事不利，受惩罚是应该的。”德拉科结结巴巴地说道，不由自主地想到了还呆在阿兹卡班的卢修斯，打了个寒噤。  
西弗勒斯眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的讥诮，德拉科内心莫名升起了一种不好的预感。  
“受惩罚？”他阴沉的脸上浮现了一个诡秘的笑容，像渗了毒的针，“太简单了，德拉科。主人告诉我，接下来的任务由我来接手……为了保证秘密不被泄露，他还吩咐我在这几天之内将你暗杀。”  
“——什么？”德拉科倒吸了一口冷气，脸色惨白，“暗杀？——不可能，肯定是你在吓唬我，主人不可能——”  
“为什么不可能？”西弗勒斯阴谋得逞，得意洋洋地反问道，声音压得更低了，“你是觉得黑魔王会冒着刺杀邓布利多这个重要任务可能走漏消息的风险，为了犯错的卢修斯，留他不成器的儿子一条性命？”  
“我——我——”德拉科的脸又红又白，支吾着说不出一句话来，两只手紧紧扭在一起，“你胡说，我根本不信——”  
“你可以试一试，”西弗勒斯完全不担心，饶有兴致地观察着面前仍在逞强的男孩，说实话，他几乎没有见过他这一面，“既然你想回去，我这就把你送到黑魔王身边，让他来定夺你的去留。”  
“不要！”德拉科条件反射地喊道，回过神来后有些难堪，抿住了嘴，撇过头去。西弗勒斯没有着急，耐心地等待着。  
男孩沉默了许久，烦躁地挠着头发，最后垂下头，用几不可闻的声音问道：“……他真的让你杀了我？”  
“是的。”  
“……那你为什么不动手？”  
西弗勒斯略微停了一会儿，目光落在了一旁的书架上，微微眯起眼。  
“你母亲拜托我照顾你，我们立下了牢不可破的誓言……你父亲以前是我的学长，对我照顾有加。我们是多年的朋友，我自然不能看着他唯一的儿子去送死。他现在还在阿兹卡班，如果以后出来得知了这个噩耗……”  
“可如果黑魔王知道了，你会被他杀死的。”德拉科小声说道，似乎有些害怕。  
“只要我完成了任务，他就不会过于计较。”西弗勒斯说道，不知是想到了什么，他又生硬地安慰了一句，“卢修斯……早晚会回来的。”  
德拉科躺倒在床上，翻了个身，脸压进了柔软的被褥里，沾上了潮湿又柔软的黑暗。伏地魔要杀他，他有家回不得，他想，幸好斯内普保住了他……他为什么这么好心？……他也不能回学校，那儿也有人要杀他，幸好斯内普……不，说不定他在骗他……他只能呆在这里，等着斯内普完成任务再带他回去。可他到底得等到什么时候？  
德拉科叹了口气，软绵绵地爬起身想要脱衣服，但看了眼这陌生的床被后又皱了皱眉，没有宽衣便盖着被子睡去了。

第二天中午，西弗勒斯果然提着一只大袋子过来了。他到的时候德拉科还在抱着被子睡觉，蜷成一团，衬衫卷得皱皱巴巴。  
他瞥了他一眼，认为自己不必承担叫孩子起床的父亲义务，放下袋子后在屋子里转了一圈，又检查了一遍防护魔法就打算回学校。他走回客厅正要出门，却听见卧室里传来塑料袋被翻动的刺耳沙响，略微思索后硬生生扭转了前进方向，推开卧室的门。  
德拉科正弯着腰，睡眼惺忪地翻动着袋子里的日用品，打着哈欠，腰间还缠着半截被子。这是他这些天来睡得最好的一个晚上，他不得不承认。  
从这个学期起他无时无刻不在想着怎样杀死邓布利多，可他修不好消失柜，送出的项链和毒酒也没能到邓布利多手上，只能不断承受失败的打击和恐惧的折磨，每天晚上都要失眠，惶惶不可终日。而现在他终于能把这个重担抛下，好好睡一觉了。德拉科有些失落，但又从未如此轻松过。  
西弗勒斯进入卧室后便停在了门口，看着德拉科把袋子里的东西一件一件拿出来摆在床上，时不时抱怨几句，批评他的眼光：  
“这只牙杯好丑。我讨厌黄色花纹。”  
“这条毛巾的质量真差，你不会是从麻瓜店铺买的吧？”  
“唔，我喜欢长浴巾，这条太短了，还不够遮屁股。”  
“这个台灯——还行吧，就是有种难闻的气味。”  
西弗勒斯冷眼等着他娇生惯养的学生一一点评完，最后拿起了一只绑好的小袋子，好奇地拆开：“这是什么？”  
“衣服。”他冷笑着说道。  
德拉科从袋子里抓出了几条丝绸袍子，皱着眉打量了一会儿，认出这大约是摩金夫人那儿最普通的样式，没什么多余的花纹装饰，也不至于穿着单薄，就是不知道尺寸合不合适。他将袍子都放在一边，发现下面似乎还有些织物，用食指挑起来一看，霎时愣了，涨红了脸。  
“昨天你忘了提醒我，但我想到了，”西弗勒斯低声说道，“你应该不想每天都穿着同一条内裤，是不是？”  
德拉科瞪着他，说不出话来，最后愤恨地将衣服全部塞了回去，咬牙切齿地说了句“多谢”，西弗勒斯这才满意地离去了。  
德拉科气呼呼地在床上躺了一会儿，不情不愿地爬起来，将拆封后剩下的垃圾装在袋子里绑好扔在门口。正午十二点时，客厅里的那张小圆桌上果然凭空出现了菜碟、碗和刀叉。他拖着疲惫的身体坐在餐桌前，切开一块鲜粉的金枪鱼肉。鱼肉烤得不错，香而不腻，是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵的手艺。随着肚子被填饱，德拉科的心情总算好了一些，起身在狭窄的客厅里稍微走了走，当做消食。  
午饭后德拉科又饱饱地睡了一觉，似乎准备把这些日子少掉的睡眠通通补回来。当他吃完晚饭倒在床上胡思乱想的时候，他莫名觉得这样的日子也挺不错。

除了第一周，西弗勒斯平均三天去看望一次德拉科。他不担心他会跑出去，一个没有魔杖又不会无杖魔法的巫师相当于丢了武器的士兵，和麻瓜没什么两样。一开始他准备一个星期去一次，但邓布利多认为他应该多陪陪那个男孩。  
“他一个人呆在那里，没有人陪他说话，时间久了会出问题。”  
西弗勒斯想说他不在乎他会不会出问题，但还是咽下了这句话。  
“我给他带了书。”  
一些他认为很有帮助的魔药书，然而德拉科一看见就拉长了脸，和他吵了一架。  
“你得去陪陪他。”邓布利多锐利的湛蓝眼珠紧盯着他，西弗勒斯沉默了几秒，没有反驳。  
“他不过是一个被惯坏的小孩子，幼稚得要命。”他还是忍不住说道。  
“他是你最喜欢的学生。”  
“并不是。”  
“……到时候，你打算让他重新回到马尔福庄园？”老人转移了话题。他缓慢地抚摸着他自己的那只坏手，上面的褶皱如同一个个起伏的疙瘩，争先恐后地冒起来，又沉下去。  
“当然。”西弗勒斯不假思索地说道。  
他在门口停了一会儿，推开了大门。这是德拉科呆在这儿的第四周，一切如常——也许。客厅里亮着灯，但西弗勒斯没有看到他要见的人，于是往盥洗室望了一眼，那儿关着门，底下泻出一片颤动的暖光。  
他走到椅子上坐下，注意到圆桌有些油腻。这张桌子上施的魔法只能进行定时搬运饭菜和收拾残羹，并没有清洁功能。期待德拉科会自己清理几乎是不可能的，西弗勒斯随手用魔咒替他擦干净，做完后皱了皱眉，暗骂自己多管闲事。  
每次他例行公事地来这儿，德拉科总会和他吵嘴。他第二次来时德拉科吵着要他带点东西给他解闷，又是撒泼又是讨好，几乎把他在家里缠卢修斯的劲儿都使上了，他才勉强应下。他给他带了书，然而对方不满意，于是又大吵了一架。西弗勒斯被搅得心烦意乱，连着五天没有去找他，第六天去的时候男孩已经提前睡下了，卧室里静悄悄一片，月光幽蓝掺着银白，如同抖落的新沙洒在德拉科细瘦的肩膀上。他俯卧着，唇珠上点着蜜色的光，裹在身上的是他随便挑的一件深灰色睡袍。西弗勒斯不喜欢浅色和暖色，给德拉科买的衣服也阴沉压抑，把他生生穿老了五岁。但此时男孩却像浸泡在无名的时间河里，沉静而忧郁，拥有永恒的年龄。  
他在床尾坐了一会儿，叹了一声，无声无息地离开了。  
盥洗室的门缓缓打开，浓郁的清香伴随着温暖的光一并涌出，不打招呼地喷了他一头一脸。一个模糊的黑影闪出来，压住了满室的暖光。那人反手推上门，边揪着毛巾揉湿头发边朝客厅走来，坐在了斯内普对面。  
德拉科没有穿睡衣，仅在下身裹了条白浴巾。很显然，他认为没有必要在大多数时间只有他一个人呆着的地方维持他的形象。他边擦头发边看着他，胯间那条就算折叠也几乎能垂到地上的浴巾是斯内普第五次去的时候带上的，因为德拉科屡次抱怨他之前买的那条披在身上遮不住屁股，他索性选了条几乎能当被子用的浴巾给他送来。  
“我以为你早该习惯了，”那时候他冷冷地说道，恨不得去阿兹卡班向卢修斯告上一状，“哪个逃犯像你一样天天讨要好吃好用？”  
“我才不是逃犯。”男孩不服气地顶了回来，“我犯什么罪了？”  
“需要让黑魔王来鉴定一下你有没有犯错吗？”  
德拉科僵住了，胸口起伏着，强挤出一个笑容：“万分荣幸，教授。除了威胁你没有别的招数了，是吗？”  
西弗勒斯耸耸肩，没有接话。过了几秒，从对面扔了一只橙子过来，他懒洋洋地挥杖将它切成六瓣，整整齐齐地摆在桌上。  
德拉科把毛巾丢到一边，伸了个懒腰，扭过身子低头东张西望：“你带来的水果呢？在哪儿？”  
“先把睡衣穿上。”  
“反正这里没人，”德拉科无所谓地说道，“有菠萝吗？”  
“别得寸进尺，德拉科。”西弗勒斯皱起眉头。  
自从他上次随手带了两个橙子后——他不知道自己是怎么放进塑料袋里的，德拉科眼尖地发现了它们，马上便来了劲，要求他每次都带点水果来。像以往的无数次一样，西弗勒斯也很困惑自己为什么不干脆地拒绝他，而是一脸阴沉地出现在对角巷的水果店里。  
“少藏藏掖掖的，我看到了。”男孩忽然站起来，挤到他身边，伸手去拨他放在身后的一个塑料袋。扑鼻的馨香让西弗勒斯下意识地避开，德拉科白亮的皮肤近在咫尺，那条长得要命的浴巾也甩到了他的膝盖上，像一种致命的负担。德拉科扒拉开斯内普的黑袍摆，将水果袋从他背后提出来，兴奋地从里面拿出两只雪梨。  
“洗过了吗？”他问道。  
“你觉得我会帮你洗？”  
“也不用洗，你把皮削干净就行。”德拉科高兴地说道，将一只雪梨塞进他手里。西弗勒斯张口想拒绝，但在看到对方兴致勃勃的表情后，硬生生闭上嘴，勉强压下了已经涌到嗓子眼的讽刺。  
“以后，我会让水果出现在餐桌的菜碟子里。”他一边生疏地用魔法削去果皮，一边说道。  
德拉科皱了皱鼻子，西弗勒斯显然从没有削过果皮，将好好一只雪梨削得坑坑洼洼，惨不忍睹，果肉将近少了一半。如果不是没有小刀，德拉科真想抢过来自己试试，说不定他还会比他做得好一些。  
自从西弗勒斯过来的时间变得越来越不固定后，德拉科内心就有些发慌。刚开始的三天他觉得新奇、放松，但过了不久便对这种毫无新意的囚禁生活感到乏味。一成不变的早餐，一成不变的穿着，他不知道外面发生了什么，也不知道他的爸妈到底怎么样了，有没有想他……唯一的信息来源和物质来源便是西弗勒斯·斯内普，虽然他性格恶劣又没耐心，但他却是这死水般的生活中的唯一变化。  
德拉科不愿意承认，他开始期待着这个男人的到来，即使他总是臭着脸，说不出一句好话。他不断地询问他学校里的各种情况，慢慢摸透他的真实个性后便开始本性暴露地向他提要求、和他吵架，撒娇、叫嚷、耍赖，无所不用之极，百般把这个人拖在这儿。  
西弗勒斯连着八天没有来看他的那一次给他留下了深刻的心理阴影。一开始德拉科并不觉得有什么不对，他们经常顶嘴、吵架，虽然没有哪一次像这样指着对方的鼻子大吼大叫，但他是他的老师，他父亲的朋友，总该纵容他的。当他尖叫着让那个男人滚的时候，他二话不说地拉开大门离开了，只给他留下一串难堪的响声。德拉科暴跳如雷，将衣柜里的衣服通通扔到地上踩了好几脚，依然觉得不够解气，把台灯砸了个粉碎。做完这一切后他气喘吁吁，渐渐冷静下来，这才有些后悔。斯内普是绝对不会再给他买一盏台灯的，也不可能来安慰他。他不管怎么发火、砸东西，最后遭殃的只有自己。  
可这种想法没有让德拉科感到丝毫好受。他呆呆地坐着，莫名委屈起来，不知所措。他不想这样，他也觉得天天泼妇似的大吵大闹很不堪，可他也不想忍气吞声。为什么这些灾难会降临在他头上？为什么他就得承受这一切？为什么他就得被关在这间什么也没有的屋子里，而其他人却能自在地在霍格沃茨里学习、玩耍？他远离父母，朋友也不在身边，没有人能好好听他说话。德拉科越想越难受，忍不住缩在被子里哭了一夜，直到第一天凌晨才堪堪睡着，脸上仍挂着泪痕。  
他打定主意下次斯内普再出现，他一定要好好骂回去，让他尝一尝自己的痛苦。可第二天、第三天，他从早晨等到夜晚，从夜晚等到早晨，那个男人都没有再出现。德拉科恨恨地将垃圾桶也砸得稀巴烂，整个屋子里乌烟瘴气，弥漫着一股压抑的臭味。四天，五天，他在卧室里走来走去，暴躁不安，又渐渐害怕起来，仿佛被塞进了无法呼吸的泥沼，黑压压的蜂群涌上来，要将他扎得满头包。  
也许他不来了，德拉科茫然地想着，胸口被蜂针戳出了一个深蓝的洞，他生气了，不会再来了，不会给他带东西了，也不会陪他说话了。  
他不来了……那该怎么办？  
德拉科发现自己没有考虑过这个可能性，一时间头痛欲裂，喘不过气。第六天，他没有力气再等下去，早早地睡下，梦里都是那个男人的影子。  
他一个人也能过得很好，当第七天依然没有见到西弗勒斯的人影后，他瘫在沙发上这样想着。反正他死不了，那个男人来不来关他什么事？  
可德拉科不由自主地想他会在做什么，在办公室里批作业，或者调制魔药？也许他不在霍格沃茨，骑着扫帚在夜空中驰行，站在伏地魔面前汇报工作，任何一种，他是自由的，他在做他想做的事——自由的，和他不一样。  
他固执地想着，念叨着，身体一寸一寸下坠，坠入沙发缝隙里的炼狱。他像濒死的鱼，翻着肚皮，暴露在吞噬他的空气里，一点一点蒸发成泡沫。  
来看他一眼吧，他无意识地乞求着，一眼就好……  
第八天，德拉科被卧室地板上没有清理干净的一块玻璃碎片划伤了脚底板，渗出了血。他疲惫得不愿骂人，从地上拾起那块玻璃狠狠扔到门外，巨大的破碎声给他带来了一丝扭曲的安慰。  
德拉科一瘸一拐地去盥洗室简单清洗伤口。他盯着自己白里透青的脚发了会儿呆，忽然站起来，揪着领口将整条袍子提起来扔到地上，直直地望着面前的镜子。镜子里的他肤色苍白，瘦而薄弱，狭窄，多余，像亚当多出来的一根肋骨，被命运塑造成了罪恶的淤泥。  
他怔了一会儿，跌跌撞撞地坐进浴缸里，又不声不响地哭了。  
神创造世界只用七天，那么毁灭一个世界需要多少天？德拉科不知道，当他第九天晚上听见清脆的开门声时，他以为自己出现了幻听。  
一只关节突出的手压在门把手上，吱嘎作响，如同锋利的冰块在饱经风霜的身体里碰撞、瓦解。德拉科僵硬地转过头，西弗勒斯裹着寒气走进屋内，将手里的袋子放在一边，低头看了他一眼。他的脸依然瘦长灰黄，棱角冷硬，微微蜷曲的黑发落在肩头，像蓬松的雪。  
“这么晚还没有睡？”他问道，似乎完全不认为自己的忽然出现有什么问题。  
“你来做什么？”一股浓烈而暴躁的情感从内心升起，毫无预兆，德拉科从怔忡中反应过来，极力控制着声音中的颤抖。  
斯内普停了几秒。“今天晚上正好有空，去买了点东西给你。”  
“哦，谁会要你的东西？！”  
“还在生气？”他平静地看着他，“我以为这么多天了，你总该冷静下来了。”  
“你也知道这么多天了，是吗？”德拉科刺耳地冷笑了一声，“我还以为你已经忘了把我关在这里呢。”  
“这几天有发生什么事吗？”西弗勒斯没有理会他的嘲讽。  
“我的脚残了算不算一个？”  
“哪只脚？”  
“关你什么事？”德拉科冷眼看着他。西弗勒斯皱了皱眉头，起身走到他旁边，直接抓起了他的一只脚。  
脚是平时不被注意的关键部位，一旦被抓住便下盘不稳，比手被擒住还要令人难堪。德拉科下意识地感到惊慌，恼怒地想收回腿，西弗勒斯威胁般地扫了他一眼，那凌厉的目光让他僵了一秒。  
“看起来已经愈合了，”他眯起眼，“下次我带点药膏过来备用。”  
“不用操心，教授！”男孩猛地抽回腿，向后挪去，缩在沙发角落里瞪着他，如临大敌，“你不是在学校里过得很愉快吗？滚吧，以后别再来了，我宁愿一个人呆在这里！”  
“德拉科。”  
“我不需要你陪，我他妈一点也不想见到你！……九天没来，带点东西就想让我原谅你，你把我当成什么了？在外面包养的女人吗？”  
“闭嘴，德拉科！”西弗勒斯也火了，恨不得缝上德拉科那张讨人厌的嘴，“我把你当成什么？谁从学校里把你救出来，谁给你天天带东西？你觉得这都是我应该做的，是吗？”  
“那你把我扔回家里去好了，斯内普！”他大吼道，脖子涨红了，心头闪过一丝懊悔，但很快就被压了下去。德拉科深深地吸气，头昏脑胀，一股冲动的心思涌了上来，让他问出了这些天他最想问的话：“我不明白，你什么时候会多管闲事去救人……真的就是为了和我爸妈的那点情意吗？而且我也从来不觉得你喜欢照顾学生，为什么不让我自生自灭？”  
“这么说，你想回家面对主人，是吗？”西弗勒斯嗤笑般地扯了扯嘴角。  
“我受够了呆在这儿。凭什么你可以想来就来、想走就走，而我得在这里苦苦等着？我什么也不能干，魔杖被没收了，也没有其他能解闷的东西，每天除了吃饭睡觉还能做什么？养头猪都不会比这更轻松了……”德拉科喋喋不休地埋怨着，越说越委屈，到最后声音喑哑，呛住了似的，什么也听不清。他闷闷地靠在沙发上，紧握着手指，他也知道自己在胡搅蛮缠、毫无道理，可他现在除了和西弗勒斯互相折磨还能做什么？  
“……幼稚。”西弗勒斯沉默了许久，最后只吐出这个词，一下子把德拉科软下来的怒火重新点燃了，“如果是我，我肯定会选择缩在屋子里，受人保护，什么都不用做，安安稳稳地渡过难关……这么说，你更想代替我去杀死邓布利多？……还是说，你喜欢像我一样每天在凤凰社和食死徒之间周旋，努力获得信任……做一些根本不知道有没有结果的蠢事……”  
他像是在自嘲，冷漠地瞥了他一眼。德拉科感觉有一股气在胸口乱窜，怎么也无法释放。他深呼吸着，努力挤出一个笑容，说道：“是，你最辛苦，像我一样什么也做不成的废物当然无法理解你，教授。所以你什么时候能完成任务？”  
“等我完成了，我自然会来接你。”  
“哦，一百年后，是吗？”他尖叫起来，“不用费心了，你放我出去，我自己去找邓布利多和他决斗。我想过了，比起相信你，这他妈才更合理，是不是？”  
“你需要冷静。”男人站起来，大步朝外走去，似乎不想再和他说一句话。在他关上门的一瞬间，一个玻璃杯重重地砸在了门板上，世界碎了一地。

他们沾着沙拉酱吃掉了两只梨，非常爽口，有些意犹未尽。西弗勒斯忙到比较晚，刚吃完晚餐就过来了，现在胃有点撑，靠在沙发上懒得起来。男孩舔掉了指头上的汁液，他做这个动作的时候有一种令人不安的诱惑感，圆弧形的指甲，樱红的舌尖，怠惰的深情。西弗勒斯联想到了一些不太好的东西，别开了脸。  
“差不多该走了。”过了一会儿，他说道，伸手去拿沙发靠背上的外套。德拉科按住了他的手臂。  
“这么早回去做什么？”他斜睨着他，慢吞吞地靠近，“你过来只是想吃梨？”  
“只是来看看你过得怎么样。”那种不安感加强了，西弗勒斯不动声色地抖开了他的手。  
“我过得不怎么样，”德拉科耸耸肩，“你送过来的书我都看完了，简直无聊透顶。我想看点更带劲的。”  
“比如什么？”  
“每个男人的床底下都会藏一箩筐的……限制级杂志。”  
“你觉得我会给你带这些？”西弗勒斯简直要被他气笑了。  
“这是正当需求。”德拉科理所当然地说道，“难道你没有看过吗？”  
男孩看着他，若即若离的视线如同撩拨心弦的手指，沿着他的胸膛爬上来。这次他依然没有穿睡衣，脖颈弧线优美如同引吭的天鹅，乳头颜色发深，沾着薄汗，微微起伏；浴巾松松垮垮地围在腰间，似乎能看到一截内裤边缘。他懒洋洋地斜靠在那里，嘲讽地笑着看着他，等他的回应。  
“这个问题毫无意义，”西弗勒斯说道，凭以往的经验，这时候他应该马上走，“好了，我下次再来看你。”  
他急急地起身，还没站稳，德拉科已经气急败坏地抓住了他的手臂：“你逃什么？”  
他动作过猛，浴巾一下子滑落下来，挂在膝盖上。西弗勒斯的视线不受控制地往下挪去，落在了他已经形状明显的部位，呼吸瞬间急促起来。  
德拉科低头看了一眼，自嘲地笑了笑，把他的手臂拽得更紧了。  
“对，就是你想的那样。我勃起了。你一来我就兴奋了。”他紧盯着他，恶毒地说道，贪婪地盯着他脸上愤怒与震惊相交织的表情，我从你脸上看到了恶心……怎么，你没有自慰过吗？”  
他边说边双手抓着他移向自己的下身，西弗勒斯诅咒了一句，挥拳想打他，却没想到德拉科自己迎了上去，硬生生挨了这一拳，痛得龇牙。西弗勒斯下意识顿住了，对方很好地抓住了这个机会，硬将他的手按在自己的欲望上使劲摩擦，故意发出舒服的呻吟，毫不意外地看到男人的脸色更差了。  
“你不知道你在做什么，德拉科！”他严厉地喊道，伸手去抽魔杖，德拉科猛地起身撞向他，将他撞回了沙发上，整个人压上了他。  
“帮我弄，教授！你他妈不会吗？”他粗鲁地将他的手塞进自己的内裤，身下的男人似乎是怒到了极点，伸手狠狠掐了一把他的脆弱，激得他叫了一声，所有的感知升腾起来，欣喜地挤在狭窄的喉咙里，宛如一口煮沸的汤。德拉科热气上涌，激荡又难耐，急需找一个发泄口。他扑压在西弗勒斯身上，重重地含住了他的嘴唇，黑沉沉的潮湿压下来，将两人揉成了一团泥泞。  
在德拉科用一个杯子赶走了西弗勒斯后，他又整整五天没上门。第六天他忐忑不安地打开门时，德拉科正躲在盥洗室，里面时不时发出一些令人尴尬的暧昧声响。西弗勒斯有些不自在，觉得自己也许该马上走人，但他这次打算和德拉科谈一谈，于是只好僵坐着不动，假装自己没听见。然而越躲避那些声音却越钻入耳中，扰得他心神不宁，当德拉科出来时他忍不住看了眼他的脸，并没有不正常的潮红，这让他松了口气。  
他和他聊了几句，对方的态度平静得出乎意料，这让西弗勒斯有些吃惊。德拉科甚至向他认错道歉，仿佛又变回了那个在他面前无比乖巧的学生，谄媚地对他说好话，缠着他撒娇，温顺又讨人喜欢。  
西弗勒斯有些恍惚，他总觉得哪儿怪怪的，但又说不上来。不过比起那个三番五次和他吵架的德拉科，他的确更喜欢更听话的孩子，于是可有可无地答应了他的要求，其中包括每次来之前都通告一声。  
“我会在晚餐的时候放张纸条，随着饭菜一起出现在你的桌子上。”他说道，漫不经心地抚摸着男孩的头发，后者在他脸颊上亲了一口。  
接下来的几次德拉科一如寻常地和他相处，仿佛完全忘记了他们吵架的事。他甜甜地朝他微笑，拽着他兴奋地说话，向他索要报纸，自然地靠在他身上，让他帮他剥橘子皮。  
西弗勒斯几乎没有帮别人干过这种琐碎的伺候的活。他最擅长的便是隐瞒、欺骗，每天按部就班地上课，给学生出难题，处心积虑地从伏地魔那儿弄到想要的信息，忙碌地在两边跑来跑去，没有闲情做其它的事。  
当他静下来的时候，他的内心便是荒芜的一片，没有任何人留下新的痕迹，仿佛他的时光永远停在了十五年前，他哆嗦着爬到那个女人身边、颤抖着抱住她的时刻——如果让西弗勒斯回答毁灭一个世界需要多久，那便是一瞬间。  
他一边厌倦地剥皮，一边俯视着这个靠在他身上的男孩。他融融的金发如同冷淡而浓郁的光，将太阳的阴影投射在他的手臂上。他为什么要在这儿？西弗勒斯想，他好不容易挤出来的空闲时光，调制魔药都比陪一个不懂事的学生强……但他是一个恪守习惯的人，一个一成不变的人，只有让他失去一些宝物才能把他打醒。他一开始就不该答应邓布利多的要求……但也许那一刻他确实动摇了，他想起了那些埋在蒯草中的时光。一个男孩，他沿着前人踏出的白印子道路往前走，总会找到些什么的。他把橘子放在桌子上，沉默着，仿佛在等待一个叩问。德拉科支起身，留给他一个完美如同符号的后背。  
“今天有点晚了，”他说道，“我觉得你不必回去睡。”  
纵使西弗勒斯还在走神，也仍是吃了一惊。  
“我不习惯留宿。”他回绝了。  
“我还有些问题想问你。”德拉科看向他，吮了一下嘴唇。  
那你刚才为什么不问？西弗勒斯用眼神询问他。  
“留下来吧，教授。”他露出讨好的笑容，像一只乖巧的猫咪，眼睛是和黎明一样的灰蓝色。  
后来西弗勒斯回想起来，那天晚上他绝对中了邪。

“……那天晚上我亲了你，教授，嘴对嘴的，我还记得那种感觉。我等了很久，觉得是时候了。”  
靠在床边的男孩伸展着一双赤裸的腿，肌肉起伏分明，膝盖突出，折叠起来的时候像一对心形的翅膀。他懒懒地打了个哈欠，爬到他身边，如同一只狩猎后怠倦的豹子。  
“理由，德拉科。”  
“我没见过得了便宜还来问理由的，你是独一份。”他冷冷地笑了一声，躺下身，朝他抬起腿，手指拨开臀肉，“你在这里戳了个洞，教授。你从这里进去，把你的学生操了一顿。”  
他们在沙发上翻滚，白浴巾和黑衣袍揉在一起，勾结着双腿和双手，让他们的腹部也紧黏在一起，宛若贴着白肚皮舞动的蟒蛇。德拉科近乎狂暴地咬他的嘴，仿佛那是一座需要攻克的塔。他的腿弯曲成妥协而紧绷的形状，西弗勒斯想到了打不开的弓，想到了红纱裙，想到了他坐在火车上望着窗外，内心那种孤独又麻木的感觉。德拉科的小腹平坦而柔软，毛发稀疏，他塞了一根手指进去，然后是两根，三根，弓慢慢张开了，露出里面满满的肉，弥漫着腥香。  
当他将自己填进去的时候，男孩的小腹开始缓慢而颤抖地起伏。德拉科身上没有多余的肉，他的丰满似乎都长在了身体里面，温暖而疯狂地吮着他。他勉强弓着背亲吻他的腹部，他记得清清楚楚，他见过怀孕的女人，肚子隆起了一团，脸上带着明媚的希望。他讨厌这个部位，讨厌新生儿，讨厌那个将他摧毁的预言。他将他顶弄得起了弧度，男孩硬挺的性器激烈地摇晃着，腿一下一下地打着他的肩膀，发出临死前的哀叫。  
德拉科的确觉得自己快死了。这是他的初夜，他第一次产生被操到怀孕的错觉。他惨叫着，仿佛流产，肉穴被撑开了一圈，双腿痉挛。他疯了，他歇斯底里地想，彻底疯了。  
“教授，”他尖叫着，“啊——教授！”  
那一夜他躺在床上和他聊天，脑中有无数个龌龊的念头，像纠缠在一起的螨虫。他吻了他，那群螨虫将他的大脑咬穿了一个洞，让他变得冷静又疯狂。  
他不喜欢孩子，西弗勒斯无意识地想，他没有兴致看另一个自己重新犯一遍傻，临摹一模一样的愚蠢，走上一条不归路。但他现在内心却充斥着一种扭曲至极的想法，如果是德拉科……如果德拉科能怀孕……他那么幼稚、恶劣、糟糕，如果他真的能妊娠，他的孩子会像他一样自傲又自卑、邪恶又懦弱、善变又固执吗？  
男孩抽噎着，满脸是泪，泄了一地，沾得沙发上到处都是。他退出来，蜜一般软的私处仍在收缩，溢出混合着血丝的白液。  
“……我不否认，”西弗勒斯侧过脸，陷入了阴影里，“这件事我向你道歉。我给你带一些疗伤的药，这几天我不会来这里了。”  
“你想跑？”德拉科马上看了过来，“你想推卸责任？”  
“发生这种事我们都有责任，所以近期不要再见面了。”他平静地说道，心里是一种灼烧的感觉。  
男孩瞪着他，忽然大笑起来，抓住了他的手臂。  
“令人吃惊，教授，你居然在后悔。”他懒洋洋地说道，“但是没用，我可记得一清二楚——就算我忘了，我的屁股也记得。”  
他的话粗俗难听，又带着种尖刻的恶毒，西弗勒斯皱起了眉。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“你每天都来见我。”男孩马上说道，贪婪地盯着他，那目光像饥饿了几百年的恶鬼，“事情已经发生了，你以为躲几天就能当作不存在吗？”  
“我没有时间。”  
“没有时间你总要睡觉吧？晚上都来这里睡，教授。”德拉科趴在他身上，浓蓝的月光落在他的胸腹，描摹着不存在的子宫。  
西弗勒斯将手贴上了他的腹部，抚摸着，感受着自己内心的迟滞。每一个孩子降临世间总怀着父母的期待，而他却是不被期待的那一个，躲躲藏藏地长大，不敢说出真心话，不敢追求得不到的东西，不会抢，只会偷，逼到绝境的时候才知道放手一搏，却已经输得倾家荡产。  
德拉科按住了他的手，西弗勒斯抬起头，对上了他的眼睛。他们越靠越近，又吻在一起，胸膛互相挤压着，野兽般地做爱。德拉科剧烈地颤抖，紧紧抓着枕头不放，背脊绷得很直。他的眼前又开始出现那种幻觉，他蜷缩在黑暗的巢里，外面是铺天盖地的血。西弗勒斯一次又一次把他扔在这里不管的时候，他又恨又怒，迷茫、无助和倔强支撑着他这根即将熄灭的蜡烛。他狠狠地咬他的脖子，他的肩膀，他看起来毫无力量的四肢。然后他便无助地抽搐起来，腹部胀痛，仿佛怀惴着一个吸血的婴儿。他就要死了，他想。他剥开自己的骨肉，将血献给杀人无形的神，他尚未出生的婴儿便死在刽子手的刀下了。

世界一旦毁灭，便无法再次复原。  
西弗勒斯曾经这样想过，如果他没有答应邓布利多的要求，将德拉科扔掉不理，两个月后再去那栋屋子，是不是只能看见一具苍白的骸骨。  
男孩的骨架不大，抱在怀里像一个没有重量的天使。他的乳头在情动时会涨成绛紫色，腰细臀丰，因为少肉而显得肋骨突出，抚摸起来像滑动一格一格的黑色琴键。  
这一个月里，西弗勒斯几乎没有见过德拉科穿衣服的样子。他呆在这里的时候本来就不太爱穿衣服，偶尔披一件睡衣，更多的时候仅仅围一条浴巾。  
西弗勒斯过来基本上是直接睡觉，有时候做爱，将这个可恶的男孩操到闭嘴，往往折磨时心里痛快而扭曲，待到发现他又流血后便开始后悔。他补偿的方式便是给他买他想要的东西，德拉科自然毫不客气地照单全收。他看上的玩意儿往往都不便宜，短时间内就把他十几年的积蓄花了大半。他打着哈欠拿着商品宣传册乱点一气，大大小小的物品堆满了卧室的各个角落，在黑夜中闪着幽光。  
西弗勒斯渐渐发现自己想到那个男孩的时间越来越多，他上课时想他以前的课堂表现，吃饭时想他会不会不满意今天的伙食，批改作业时则想他以前写过的优秀论文，无孔不入。但这是不对的，他不应该想他。于是他把对自己的气转移到那些格兰芬多身上，他越来越苛刻，一天课上扣了他们五十分，学生们义愤填膺，叫嚷着似乎想把他套在布袋里揍一顿。西弗勒斯懒得理他们，抓起教案便离开了。  
他离鲜活的热闹越来越远，自掘坟墓，宁愿陷在泥泞又绝望的深渊里。  
这天他又弄哭了德拉科一次，这个男孩嘴上不饶人，但实际上外强中干。平时脏话不断，动不动就发火，被操得狠了才开始可怜巴巴地求饶。上次西弗勒斯送了他一条镶着翡翠和蛋白石的金链子，德拉科爱不释手，将它戴在了脚上，交欢时便随着激烈的动作不停地摇晃，光芒流转。  
他们做爱时很少说话，也不需要说话。德拉科的床早就换成了一张两米长的软边沙发水床，一躺在上面便陷下去，柔软的昂贵羊绒床垫贴合着他优美的身体曲线。床的四边垂挂着深蓝滚金边的天鹅绒床帘，罩着一层半透明的飘金薄纱，若隐若现。他在床头挂满了各种花样的吊饰和香水瓶，点亮台灯便是一个梦幻剔透的小世界。他们在这里疯狂地结合，用物欲和爱欲填饱自己贫瘠的灵魂，暂时忘记所有压在身上的重任。  
他们结束一次后，德拉科的喉咙有点难受，倒在香喷喷的枕头上不想起身。镂空的窗纱在他斑驳的躯体上落下深深浅浅的影子，如同天使的嫁衣。  
“帮我倒水。”他嘟囔着推了推男人的胳膊。斯内普慢慢坐起，用飞来咒召唤来水壶和水杯，倒满后喂到男孩嘴边。德拉科的嘴唇还是肿的，吞着水，喉结滚动。他擦掉了唇边的水渍，埋在他胸口休息了一会儿，忽然问道：  
“我是不是已经死了？”  
“什么？”  
“在主人眼里，我是不是已经死了？”  
西弗勒斯沉默了一会儿，低沉地开口：“你希望你是死了，还是活着？”  
“你觉得我是死了好还是活着好？”德拉科把这个问题抛了回来，嘲讽地笑了一下。  
“如果你死了，你得一直呆在这里直到战争结束。如果你还活着，等我完成任务以后你就能回去。”西弗勒斯平静地说道，“所以我向黑魔王求了情，你还活着。”  
在德拉科刚到这儿的第一周，他思索了许久，最终否决了邓布利多提出的用魔法伪装一具尸体骗过伏地魔的建议。  
“那样他就回不去了。”他说道。  
“他早就回不去了，”邓布利多说道，叹息着，“不过你说得对，我们不应该替他选择。”  
德拉科听到那句话以后便呆呆地看着他，一动不动。西弗勒斯望着满室流光溢彩的器具和珠宝，继续说道：“我告诉黑魔王，我把你关在一个绝对安全的地方，完成任务以后我会接你回去。到了那个时候，就当作什么也没有发生……”  
“够了！”德拉科忽然吼道，目眦欲裂，整个人摇摇欲坠，像从死人堆里爬出来的阴尸，“我已经死了，教授！告诉黑魔王，我他妈死了，我被他折磨死了！”  
他踹开被子坐起来，喘着气，眼睛直直地瞪着他，嘴唇紧抿。  
“……我以为你明白，我他妈是一个死人，你才能这么干我，懂吗？——我已经死了，只有你知道我活着，教授！我死了，我属于你，你现在却告诉我我还活着，还要我忘掉这一切？”  
“你不想回去？”  
“回去？”德拉科笑了一声，指甲深深嵌进了掌心，“问得好，教授。你觉得我还能回去？我任务失败被发现了，我还能回去？别人会怎么看我，嗯？你想看着我被他们踩到地底下去，是吗？”  
西弗勒斯盯着他，没有回答，面如石刻。  
“哦，对，我早就被你踩到地底下去了。你把我救出来的时候，我就矮了你一头。现在我自愿被你压，你还有什么不满意的？你还想要什么？！”  
男孩吼得撕心裂肺，到最后破了音，又咳又呛，脸涨得通红。西弗勒斯倒了杯水递给他，他反手挥开了，温水全部泼在了被褥和床单上，杯子飞了出去，在地上砸得粉碎。几个垂在床帘边的香水瓶被连带着勾落，洒在床边升起一片冰冷的浓香。  
西弗勒斯忽然觉得这个男孩带给他的感觉就像这瓶香消玉殒的香水，他的肢体浓热，精力旺盛，热情的吻伴随着劈头盖脸的怒骂；他高兴的时候能主动帮他含着，在他耳边说甜言蜜语，帮他按摩酸痛的肩膀和腰背；生气的时候也能把他踹下床去，指着他的鼻子叫骂，诅咒他不得好死。他像一株娇贵的植物，一种拒人于千里之外的香气，他嗅着他的芳香前来，含吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的乳头，掰开他的长腿品尝他的甜蜜，将他伺候得欲仙欲死。他想起那一夜，他们靠在沙发上吃雪梨，德拉科第一次吻他，轻盈得像一片羽毛，风一吹就能带走。那时候他们还没有积重难返，还没有到达不死不休的地步。  
一夜、一夜，他从霍格沃茨来到这里，注视着被他养在金屋里的矜贵的男孩。他们相互纠缠，从对方身上饥渴地汲取活力，又深深地跌落下去，无可逃避地落向命运的交点。  
邓布利多的坏手在变得越来越严重。前一天晚上，西弗勒斯发现手臂的焦黑部分已经蔓延到了肩膀。而邓布利多却并不关心，他告诉他，他马上就会去摧毁下一个魂器，到时候他就得动手。  
“……只要你杀死了我，就能取得伏地魔的信任……”  
“我不想谈这个。”  
“听着，西弗勒斯！你杀死我，然后报告给伏地魔……得到他的首肯后，你再把德拉科接回去。”邓布利多平静地说道，“那个男孩也吃了不少苦头……你最近还有去看他吧？”  
“……是的。”  
他怀着满腹的罪恶感和内疚感，这是一种摆脱不了的病，沉甸甸地压在背上如同小山。一个被囚禁在屋子里的男孩，一个被囚禁在心里的男人，他们的心都迷茫又畸形，触碰到对方如同摸到了另一条歧路。他毫无原则地宠溺德拉科，男孩喜欢那些精巧的黑魔法道具，喜欢昂贵又精致的衣服和饰品，他毫不犹豫地全部买给他，仿佛这样就能捕捉到一点庸俗的快乐——一缕倏忽的灰烬。  
西弗勒斯不知道德拉科对这段关系的态度，他也不想知道。他一如既往地逃避这个问题，自认为只要熬到那个时刻就能解脱……可什么是解脱？他们真的还能解脱吗？到底怎样的结局才是最好的结局？面前的男孩目光如炬，咄咄逼人，他忽然意识到他们已经回不去了。  
毁灭一个世界需要多久？他轻轻地问自己。  
没有人知道答案。  
“……你想怎么样，德拉科？”西弗勒斯望着他，仿佛望着一条河岸，“你难道想永远呆在这里，再也不和你爸妈见面？还是说你要从主人身边逃走，叛离食死徒？”  
“我已经死了，教授，是你把我弄死的，”德拉科充耳不闻，紧抓着他的手，扑到他身上环住他的腰，“你不能离开我，你弄死了我，我就是你的了，你得负责……听见了吗，你得负责……”  
他的声音在颤抖，带着一丝恐慌。西弗勒斯听得出他在害怕，害怕到了极点便是疯狂，德拉科忽然开始吻他，搂着他的脖子，沿着脖颈一路往下。金加隆堆成的水晶屋照耀着醉生梦死的两人，他们又抱在一起，心里却比谁都明亮。  
西弗勒斯抚摸他的脸，他的胸脯，他温暖而平坦的腹部。德拉科又想起了那种妊娠的感觉，男人在他身体里拱动，一种新的力量在他洁白的肚皮下孕育起来，吸食着他的血，啃噬他的肉，最后撕破他的身体，成为一个新的他。  
毁灭一个世界需要多久？凌晨之际，他睁开眼，起身拾起地上的衣服，一件一件套在身上，扣好扣子。墙角的地球仪在半空中旋转，所有的国家都是黑暗中的一颗闪耀的星星，点缀整个空心钢球。这是他昨天送给德拉科的礼物，看见他高兴的笑容西弗勒斯自己也能愉悦一阵子，即使他知道贪欢的时间那么短、那么短，仅仅一刹那……  
“你要走了？”背后响起德拉科的声音。  
他回过头，男孩点亮了床头的台灯，柔柔的橙光映着晶莹透亮的珍珠挂坠、水晶香水瓶和轻盈的白纱，映着他身上新鲜的吻红和宝石般的乳尖。他的一只手抓着床帘，另一只手藏在背后。  
“到时候我会接你回去。”西弗勒斯看着他说道。  
“是因为没钱给我花了吗？”德拉科讽刺地笑了一下。  
“你妈妈很想念你。”他没有多说。这些天相处下来，他知道德拉科在乎的是什么。  
果不其然，男孩抿住了嘴，没有接话。  
西弗勒斯等了一会儿，见他无话可说，转身打算离开，又想起了什么，说道：“我会在三天之内完成任务，具体什么时候把你接回来得看主人的意思，应该不会太久。到时候或许卢修斯也回来了。”  
“回去以后你打算怎么样？”德拉科问道。  
“如果你喜欢这些东西，我帮你一起带回去。”  
“我没有问这个，”他忽然暴躁起来，“你知道我在问什么。”  
西弗勒斯盯着他看了许久。他很难理解德拉科的心情，这段关系从一开始就是扎错了土壤的毒花，即使外表妖艳动人，可轻轻一碰便会化为腐水。他们都无法控制地越陷越深，但西弗勒斯知道自己终有一天会醒来，将一切重新掰正。也许年少的男孩仍在眷恋，但他知道自己想要什么。  
“听着，德拉科。回去以后，这件事我不会告诉别人，我们还和以前一样。这些东西你想要就带回去，不要说是我送的。你明白怎么做对你有好处。”  
德拉科紧盯着他，久久不语。过了几分钟，他忽然笑了起来，目光却很冷。  
“……我早就知道，你爽够了就想和我撇清关系。”  
“这样对我们都有好处。”  
“哦，什么好处？”他不屑地伸长了腿，“我还能找你做爱吗？”  
“不能。”  
“这算什么，教授？”男孩仰起头，又尖又白的脸上闪着珠光。  
西弗勒斯回答不出来，也不知该怎么回答，干脆沉默。  
“既然这样，那你总得给点甜头吧？”德拉科眯起眼，掀开了被子，一双腿垂在地上。西弗勒斯这才发现他连内裤也没有穿，浑身赤裸，体肤白得发亮，脚踝上缠绕的金链子是这段畸形关系的证明。他朝他招了招手，西弗勒斯顿了一秒，慢慢朝他走去，越走近越感觉到不对劲。他停在他面前，正想说话，却看见德拉科的脸上绽放出了一个灿烂又狰狞的笑容——  
他藏在身后的右手猛地抽出，赫然握着把精致的匕首，以迅雷不及掩耳之势捅进了他的腹部。  
“……和我一起去死吧，教授。”他在他耳边轻轻地说道，宛若溃塌的城堡。

走廊外的星空清澈明亮，在薄云中闪烁。他无端地想起他小时候看过的星空，又深又亮，但又如此寒冷，冻得他睡不着觉。西弗勒斯很快又想起了另一间屋子，里面堆满了他未曾享用过的令人眼花的金银珠宝，那个男孩得意洋洋地说马尔福庄园里的宝贝要比这儿多得多，他从小想要什么就有什么。  
他想要一张新床，他给了他；他想要名贵精美的首饰和香水，他给了他；他想要黑魔法器具，他也给了他。但他保留住了最后的原则——他不能把自己给他。他们都是命运的囚徒，何去何从由不得自己。  
西弗勒斯从未陷得这么深，但也从未如此清醒。这对他们都好，他知道。当他答应纳西莎要保护她的儿子起，他就注定了要欠他一条命。  
西弗勒斯穿过八楼狭长的走廊，报出口令，石头怪兽窸窸窣窣地移开，给他让出一条窄窄的小路。他快步踏入，停在校长室大门前，敲了敲门。  
“请进。”从里面传来一个低沉的声音。  
西弗勒斯推门而入，温暖的光线泻出来，将他身上的寒意和倦意洗去了。邓布利多正靠在躺椅上，他面色苍白，双手交叠着放在身前，看起来似乎没有一丝力气。  
“你来了，西弗勒斯。”他低声说道。  
“你让我现在过来，”西弗勒斯走到他面前，这才发现他看起来比自己想象中还要糟糕得多，“那个魂器已经摧毁了？”  
“它在哈利手中。”  
“你怎么把自己弄成这个样子？让我看看——”  
邓布利多抬手阻止了他，他的手在止不住地颤抖，声音却平静如水：“伏地魔布置了一个不错的障碍，我付出了一点代价。但没有关系，一切都是值得的。已经到时候了，西弗勒斯……动手吧。”  
他紧盯着他，确定这是一个无可回旋的命令后心脏猛地痛了起来，长吸一口气，慢慢从口袋里抽出魔杖。早在几个月前他们就安排好了这场死亡，为了最后的胜利，必须要有人为此做出牺牲。他本以为他还能再等一等，他本以为……西弗勒斯缓缓举起魔杖，这个动作让他的腹部抽痛了一下。凌晨他被德拉科用他送给他的匕首捅了一刀，临时抹了点药，现在已经愈合，但还在隐隐作痛。  
邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛静静地注视着他，似乎有些哀伤。  
“接下来交给你了，西弗勒斯。”他说道。  
西弗勒斯抿了抿嘴唇，用力闭上了嘴。  
“阿瓦达索命！”

他在一片冰冷中醒来，缓缓睁开眼，首先落入眼中的便是倒在湿淋淋的地面上的喷头。灯没有开，光线昏暗。他歪过头，黑漆漆的影子沿着肮脏的盥洗室地板一路延伸，消失在门口。他知道那不是影子，是他凝固的血。在西弗勒斯决绝地离开后他砸烂了整个卧室，用匕首划破了自己的手腕，一路踉跄地跑进盥洗室里。  
他们没可能，西弗勒斯早就说清楚了这一点，但他还是捂着耳朵假装自己听不见。德拉科目光呆滞地望着这个浴缸，这也是西弗勒斯给他新换的，他们在里面做过几次，玩过一些情趣。在他不想弄脏床单的时候，他会跑到这里自慰，想象着是那个男人在抚摸自己。  
他还记得那冷战的八天，他一天一天地枯萎、凋零。他缩在沙发里等死，愤怒、委屈、恐惧、无助，一股脑儿挤上来，把他割裂成无数片。他一会儿仇恨这个男人，一会儿又希望他能马上来看他，一会儿思考着他过来自己该怎么辱骂他，将他狠狠赶出去。他矛盾得几乎分裂，踢蹬着沙发扶手，如同一条扭动的蛇。后来西弗勒斯姗姗来迟，他如愿以偿地将他骂了出去，丝毫没有吸取教训，又等来了五天的冷战期。  
他花费了四天时间恨他，诅咒他、威胁他、朝那张桌子砸东西、踢踹床板、发各种恶毒的誓，又埋在被子里声嘶力竭地哭泣，上气不接下气，几乎要把心脏呕出来。他不知道为什么会把自己弄得这么糟糕，仿佛失去了那个人他就活不下去——可似乎的确是这样，他唏嘘着思索他的话，西弗勒斯告诉他，他隐瞒了黑魔王这件事，将他保了下来……他肯定让黑魔王以为他已经死了，所有人都以为他死了，只有他知道他还活着。  
他救了你，德拉科。一个声音在他心底这样说道。他是你的救命恩人，你就这样对他？  
我知道他救了我，但他令人厌恶。他争辩着。  
卢修斯入狱不是西弗勒斯的错，它继续说道，他救了你，冒着可能被黑魔王杀死的风险……他还记挂着和你父亲的情分……  
够了，我讨厌他的嘴脸！他在内心尖叫着，可却越来越无力，渐渐淹没在窒息的自厌里。他无理取闹、恩将仇报，整天对该善待的人摆脸色。可他控制不了，他见到他就想说话，没说几句就吵架，一吵架他就什么话都敢往外说，那张嘴自作主张，专挑刺人的话讲。他控制不了，他希望他能多陪陪他，不要一吵架就猝不及防地冷战，把他一个人扔在这里发霉。他希望他能说点安慰的话，朝他微笑，抱抱他，和他更亲密一点……他希望……  
我控制不了，他对那个声音说道，我没法控制，这怎么能控制？我希望他每天都来陪我，只属于我一个人。我只能看到他，我只属于他……只有在他的世界里，我才是活着的。  
他花了四天时间去恨他，却在最后一天爱上了他。世界崩塌了，德拉科抬起手臂，面无表情地舔了舔手腕上狰狞可怖的伤口，品尝着血腥味，又闭上眼。水池里的水已经冷了，他垂下手，艰难地张开被冻得僵硬的双腿，指尖摸索到臀肉间的入口，混合着水慢慢探了进去，蠕动起来。  
这些天他数不清他们做过多少次，西弗勒斯的爱是埋在深处的炽热，无法轻易体会。他常常将他弄得小腹起伏，又鼓又胀，仿佛在灼烧。德拉科努力模拟着这种感觉，他浑身湿冷，但下腹却格外热，仿佛有一团温暖的水在黑暗中搅动，孕育着新生命。他不知道母亲怀着他时是怎样的感觉，温柔，疼痛，但又充满了期待？……她的羊水包裹着幼小的他，将他一层一层地保护。他插得更深了一些，想象着自己腹中有一个沉甸甸的希望，它吞吃着他的过去长大，平静地接受他的偏执和疯癫，以及入骨的不安。它在黑暗中生长，抽丝发芽，长出茂盛的枝叶，在致命的淤泥中开出洁白的花朵……他皱起眉，在浴缸里扭动起来，痛苦地呻吟，仿佛临产的孕妇在床上绝望地挣扎。不知过了多久，他终于射了出来，绷直了腰，小腿一抽一抽地摇晃，金链子滑到了膝盖处。  
德拉科深呼吸着，胸膛笨拙地起伏，又渐渐静下来，仿佛死了一般。  
外面传来一阵响声，似乎有人拉开门踏了进来。他绕进卧室，又快步走出，边走边呼唤着他的名字。也许是因为看到了地上的血，也许是因为这个屋子本来就没多少房间，他径直朝盥洗室跑去，那呼唤声更响了：  
“德拉科！德拉科！”  
“啪”的一声，头顶的大灯蓦地亮了，刺得他头痛。德拉科没力气起来，也不想起来，仍一动不动。那人踩着水走到浴缸边，他听见了对方急促的呼吸声和强烈的心跳，仿佛另一个苏醒的自己。  
“德拉科！”  
哦，是了。是时候了。  
那人试了试他的呼吸，松了口气，俯身将他从水里抱起来，用浴巾裹住他湿透的身体，向外走去。  
阳光落在他干净的眼皮上，融融的，亮亮的。身体里浓灼又闷胀的感觉消失了，他挖出了肮脏，洗掉了污秽，新生儿终于剥开他的肚皮血肉模糊地爬出来，成为了新的他。


End file.
